Remember me in your dreams
by WoLf DaRk
Summary: La pérdida de un ser querido es realmente difícil, sin embargo, algunas veces podemos recordarlos ... En nuestros sueños (Reto del foro Kurobas en Español, Post: Maji Burger: ¡Su orden por favor!) Kagami x Kuroko


¡Hola! Buenas, este one-shot pertenece al reto en el foro de **_Kurobas en Español,_** dentro del post **_Maji Burger: ¡Su Orden por favor !,_** siendo la orden para **,** basada en la canción **_"Historia de un sueño" (La Oreja de Van Gogh) -_** la cual les recomiendo que la escuchen o con **_"Is" (Kanno Yoko feat_** **_POP ETC), "Amnesia" (Jorge Méndez)_** que igual me sirvieron de inspiración - _y_ espero que sea de su grado, y una vez más perdone mi tardanza.

 **Género:** Fluff / Romance / Drama / Angst

 **ADVERTENCIA: Shonen- ai (Relación chico x chico),** Así que si no es de tu agrado por favor abstente de leer, pero si lo es, disfrútalo.

 **Pareja:** Kagami / Kuroko (KagaKuro)

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo** el anime / manga, películas, videojuegos, etc., Derivados de **_KUROKO NO BASKET._**

"**" *** "**" *** "

 **Remember me in your dreams**

 **\- One shot-**

"0"

v

v

 _Tan solo me dejan venir_

 _Dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti._

Historia de un sueño (La oreja de Van Gogh)

"**" *** "**" *** "

 _"Kagami- kun... Si algún día ya no estuviera aquí ¿Qué harías?"_

"**" *** "**" *** "

El silencio en la habitación era interrumpido por los suaves ronquidos de Kagami que se encontraba en la cama, la estancia apenas era iluminada por un rayo de luz que se colaba por la ventana, apuntando directamente hacia el rostro del pelirrojo, más a este no parecía incomodarle pues seguía profundamente dormido.

En la puerta se podía divisar la silueta de una menuda figura, la cual al ser golpeada por el haz de luz dejo apreciar uno de los ojos celestes de Kuroko, que se fue acercando a la cama hasta sentarse en una de las orillas, se quedó ahí sentado sin hacer movimiento alguno, solamente contemplando el sueño del pelirrojo.

Mientras que la cama, Kagami se revolvía inquieto entre sueños.

"**" *** "**" *** "

El clima en Tokio se encontraba más frio que de costumbre este otoño, el viento mecía suavemente las copas de los arboles regando por todos lados algunas de sus hojas. se encontraba en el parque Ueno viendo a los niños jugar siendo vigilados por sus padres, vendedores ambulantes, y algunas parejas que iban de paseo tomadas de las manos, así como el inconfundible ruido que hacían los automóviles a lo lejos.

Hacía ya una hora que esperaba a Kuroko, pues hoy celebraban su 2 ° aniversario de estar juntos , había logrado salir temprano del trabajo, así que había acordado con el celeste en ese parque para ir a festejar, se encontraba nervioso pues esta noche tenía preparado una sorpresa muy especial.

La pequeña caja en el interior de su chaqueta se sentía más pesada a cada momento que pasaba.

"**" *** "**" *** "

 _"De que hablas tarado, siempre vamos a estar juntos" respondió el pelirrojo abrazándolo, sorprendido por la pregunta "Porque si no estuvieras aquí estaría muy triste y sería muy infeliz" le dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas "Así que quédate a mi lado. ... ¿Entendido?"_

"**" *** "**" *** "

En el amplio salón proporcionado por Akashi, el bullicio que hacia la gente lo ponían inquieto, en el fondo se escuchaba la suave melodía de un piano, y él se encontraba en el frente con algunos de los invitados que se encontraban sentados a los lados en diversas sillas que lo rodeaban, veía constantemente el reloj en su muñeca, Kuroko se había retrasado pensaba tomando profundas respiraciones intentando serenarse "Nervioso Taiga" escucho decir a Himuro con humor "Por supuesto que no idiota" le respondió con enojo frunciendo el ceño "Es que Kuroko ya tardo demasiado ... ¿y si se arrepintió? " le dijo al azabache volviendo a ver su reloj.

La carcajada que soltó Himuro lo sobresalto "Taiga, Kuroko- kun solo se ha retrasado 10 minutos" contesto tranquilizándose, viendo lo nervioso que se encontraba el más alto "No seas exagerado, Kuroko- kun ya aviso que venía en camino" decía intentando calmar al pelirrojo "Ten un poco de fe en él, no es el tipo de persona que se echaría atrás a estas alturas" más el pelirrojo no le prestaba atención pues se encontraba embelesado con la persona que se acercaba tras su espalda.

"Siento la tardanza Taiga- kun" escucho Himuro a su lado dejando de hablar "La culpa es de Kise- kun" acuso el peli azul con enfado, y Himuro juro que pudo ver una leve mueca en su rostro.

"Bueno, Kuroko- kun se encuentra aquí" hablo el tirador aplaudiendo "vamos Kuroko kun, Taiga esta tan ansioso que se va desmayar" le dijo viendo al pequeño atrayendo su atención y luego al pelirrojo que se encontraba como un tomate maduro por lo rojo que estaba.

Kuroko se giró hacia su pareja con una pequeña sonrisa, acercándose al pelirrojo para darle un leve beso en sus labios.

"Entonces... no hay tiempo que perder taiga- kun"

"**" *** "**" *** "

 _¿Y tú que harías Kuroko?_

 _"Al Igual que Kagami- kun estaría muy triste" le dijo con una leve mueca que fue lo único que mostro su inexpresivo rostro "Porque yo también quiero estar siempre contigo" termino esta vez con una sonrisa hacia Kagami viendo como el color de rojo inundaba la cara del más alto._

 _": Además, si algún día me pasara algo..."_

"**" *** "**" *** "

El cielo se encontraba obscuro, dejando ver lo tarde que era , el corría lo más rápido que podía, intentando atravesar el mar de cuerpos que eran las transitadas calles de Tokio pero gracias a su escasa presencia se le dificultaba pasar aún más, pues constantemente era empujado por las personas, y ya se había retrasado demasiado en su cita.

 _"Kagami- kun"_ Hablo La Sombra en su teléfono deteniéndose junto a los demás peatones _"lamento la tardanza, ya_ _casi_ _llego_ "

 _"No te preocupes, igual a cabo de salir"_ oyó que le respondía mientras esperaba para cruzar al otro lado de la calle "Dime por dónde vienes y te alcanzo". Estaba a punto de responder cuando un empujón lo hizo trastabillar y caer en el duro pavimento, viendo pasmado como unos rayos de luz se dirigían rápidamente hacia él.

"**" *** "**" *** "

 _"Quisiera que Kagami- kun fuera feliz y continuará sonriendo" murmuro Kuroko_

"**" *** "**" *** "

Kagami veía fijamente el ir y venir de médicos y enfermeras, que se adentraban en la habitación donde se encontraba Kuroko, las blancas paredes de la estancia y el constante pitido que escuchaba a lo lejos le provocaban dolor de cabeza, mientras esperaba ansiosamente junto con la Generación de los Milagros y sus demás sempais -gracias al aviso de Akashi - alguna noticia.

Recordaba bien lo que había pasado cuando la llamada se había cortado, él se encontraba cerca, y vio cuando el menudo cuerpo de Kuroko había sido lanzado por el impacto del automóvil, corrió rápidamente hacia el mientras gritaba que llamaran una ambulancia, y cuando esta llego, solo vio como subían al pequeño y automáticamente el había ido a su lado, al momento de llegar al hospital, Kuroko fue llevado rápidamente a emergencias por un grupo de médicos y enfermeras.

De eso habían pasado ya muchas horas.

"Sr. Kagami" escucho que le decían sacándolo de sus pensamientos, dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que le hablaba, era uno de los médicos de Kuroko, se levantó rápidamente y se acercó junto con todos los demás esperando a que el hombre dijera algo .

El médico se aclaró la garganta y comenzó hablar "Lo siento Sr. Kagami..."

"**" *** "**" *** "

 _Kagami se sorprendió por la respuesta de Kuroko, ese idiota siempre ponía a los demás antes que a el - debía admitir que era una de las muchas cosas que lo habían hecho enamorarse de el - lo vio tomar un profundo suspiro para volver hablar " Así que sin importa que pase, Kagami- kun debe seguir sonriendo "le volvió a repetir._

 _"¿Me lo prometes Kagami- kun?"_

"**" *** "**" *** "

El cementerio se encontraba bastante tranquilo, el día era claro y si una sola nube, Kagami se encontraba solo frente a una de las tantas lapidas que había en el lugar, hacia horas que todos se habían retirado, sin embargo el seguía ahí, perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras leía una y otra vez la inscripción de la lápida, deseando que solo por esa vez fuera un sueño, dio un suspiro y se retiró, siguiendo recordando las palabras de la inscripción.

 _Tetsuya Kagami - Kuroko_

 _Amado esposo, hijo y amigo_

 _Siempre permanecerás con nosotros_

"**" *** "**" *** "

Kuroko se acercó más hacia Kagami, donde el haz de luz ilumino sus mechones celestes y la blanca piel de su mano la cual sea acerco a la frente del pelirrojo donde lo acaricio dulcemente, intentando tranquilizar sus sueños.

Se reclino más hacia Kagami, hasta poder alcanzar su mejilla, donde deposito un beso, para luego dirigirse a su oído y susúrrale.

 _¿Me lo prometes Kagami- kun?_

"**" *** "**" *** "

 _"Te lo prometo"_

"**" *** "**" *** "

"0"

v

v

Bueno es algo cortito, pero espero que te haya gustado **P. Vimes,** no sé si cumplí con tu expectativa, pero si hay algo que no fue de tu agrado puedes decirme (al igual que los demás), y de nuevo perdón por el retraso pero la uni me consume.

Que tengan Buenos días / tardes / noches (o la hora en que lo estén leyendo)

Se despide **_WolF DaRk_**


End file.
